


Experimento social

by salviohexia



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Jealous Senku, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Senku, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salviohexia/pseuds/salviohexia
Summary: Senku, que toda su vida ha vivido bajo lógica y sentido común, comienza un experimento social acerca del mentalista, puesta está convencido que éste trata de arrebatarle la cordura.“Jamás pensó que le podría suceder a él, jamás pensó cómo se iba a sentir. Si era honesto, era una sensación horrible.”
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Experimento social

**Author's Note:**

> El tiempo del canon está “extendido”, si se puede decir de alguna manera.

En el piso, sentado en posición de loto y con las mejillas apoyadas en las palmas de sus manos, Senku se devanaba los sesos en un intento de llegar a una respuesta lógica.

Enfurruñado desde su punto afuera del laboratorio, observó al mentalista ayudando a Kaseki; el viejo artesano hacía la mayoría del trabajo, Gen apenas cargando una cuantas cosas de aquí para allá, midiendo tiempos y tomando temperaturas. Se podía pensar —y notar a simple vista— que esos dos no tenían nada en común, natural al tratarse de un artesano del Nuevo Mundo de Piedra y un joven del siglo XXI. Sin embargo ahí estaban, trabajando en armonía y haciendo plática con facilidad. Permaneció contemplando la escena durante otros diez minutos, cuando se convenció de que no obtendría más, volvió a adentrarse en el laboratorio.

//**//**//**//

Casualmente habían concordado en el mismo día de lavado. Cuando Senku llegó al río, Kohaku, Ruri, Suika y Gen ya estaban ahí, de hecho, ya habían acabado con su quehacer, depositando las frescas prendas en canastas de bambú. Apenas iba él a acercarse cuando notó que Suika se metió al río y comenzó a chapotear en el agua, urgiendo a Gen que la acompañara. El mentalista, que vestía únicamente pantalones y camisa interior de cuello alto, decidió dejarse llevar. Kohaku pareció contagiarse por la alegre risa de la joven detective, porque entró al agua a mojar a los dos de forma más agresiva de lo que Gen y Suika podían responder sus ataques. Ruri reía, remojando sus pies a la orilla del Río, contenta de verlos jugar. Senku optó por ir con ellos para empezar a lavar sus túnicas, de paso escuchar la algarabía de cerca.

—¡Pervertido! —el grito de Kohaku lo hizo saltar lejos del suelo. —¿Que no ves que nos estamos bañando aquí?

Ruri y Suika rieron.

—No soy pervertido —se defendió. Ni siquiera estaban en ropa interior, no veía el problema. —Y por si no te has dado cuenta, Gen es hombre también.

—¡Que te vayas!

Antes de que Kohaku pudiera arrojarle algo, Senku eligió la retirada. Fijó la vista con el mentalista, que le sonrió de forma condescendiente y a la vez divertido. Rodó los ojos y se marchó.

//**//**//**//

La siguiente vez que pudo presenciar una interacción del mentalista con los habitantes de la aldea fue junto a Kinro y Ginro. Senku no pensaba que entre ellos pudiera existir cualquier tipo de afinidad. Recargado en una de las ventanas del observatorio, vio al curioso trío socializando.

—No, tienes que girar la muñeca —repetía Gen. —¡Sí! Muy bien, Kinro-chan.

—Oye Gen, ¿y podremos hacer esto con nuestras lanzas? —cuestionaba Ginro.

—Claro que sí, sólo que deben dominarlo con esto primero.

Senku se preguntaba qué utilidad tiene saber hacer trucos con un bastón cual porrista o maestro de ceremonias. Seguramente Gen lo había sugerido a los guardias como una súper técnica para impresionar a sus enemigos; y sí, quizás funcionara para que los jóvenes adquirieran más destreza, pero al final, intuía que sólo era una diversión para el mentalista, otra forma de pasar el rato. Ladeó la cabeza. Para no tener serias intenciones, explicaba sin ser burlón ni condescendiente.

//**//**//**//

Chrome veía nervioso la operación escrita en el suelo: obtener la raíz cuadrada de veinte mil setecientos treinta y seis. Gen estaba a su lado, esperando paciente.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó a pesar de ya saber la respuesta.

—Gen me está enseñando más matemáticas malotas —explicó Chrome—, pero no pensé que fueran a ponerse así.

—Es igual a como resolviste las raíces para los números de tres dígitos. Empieza por separar la cifra.

Senku, sabiendo que esa no era su clase, quedó en silencio. El estudiante de Gen tardó un poco, pero consiguió resolver correctamente lo que le había sido solicitado. El mentalista felicitó sincero al aprendiz de científico, y éste le agradeció con una expresión de profunda admiración. Algo le oprimió en el pecho al atestiguar aquello, tuvo que desviar la mirada, pues no supo —ni iba a averiguar— si era orgullo o ternura.

//**//**//**//

No fue nada agradable lo que sintió cuando vio a Magma y Gen charlando. Eso en sí no tenía nada malo, la relación entre ellos seguía un tanto áspera por el “incidente”, y a pesar de que todavía no se les podría llamar amigos, estaban en términos más civiles.

—Vaya que eres fuerte, Magma-chan —elogió Gen.

Senku sabía —sabía—, sabía al diez mil millones por ciento seguro que Gen sólo se estaba aprovechando para no cargar él mismo las provisiones que debía llevar al almacén. Sabía. Era obvio. Claro como el agua. Lógico. _Él_ _sabía_. Y aún así la estúpida sonrisa engreída en el estúpido rostro de Magma lo hacía perder el juicio. Poco le faltó correr para explicarle al idiota que nada más lo utilizaba cual mula de carga, mas se contuvo. Los miró alejarse camino al almacén, cuchicheando, Gen hablando en un tono un poco más chillón que de costumbre, y Magma contando alguna estúpida historia en donde había usado su fuerza bruta, posiblemente exagerando los detalles.

—Idiota —masculló llevándose el dedo meñique al oído.

//**//**//**//

Algo andaba mal. Algo andaba mal con en el mentalista, si era necesario aclarar. No se atrevía a señalar qué era, ni él mismo había llegado a la conclusión todavía. Tamborileó los dedos sobre el escritorio, la vista perdida hacia el frente. Debía seguir el método científico.

Para empezar, la interrogante a resolver. ¿Gen trataba de enloquecer a Senku? Lo siguiente era investigar, de lo cual ya había hecho un poco, pero necesitaría ayuda. Era un poco adelantado, mas ya tenía una hipótesis al respecto: Gen usa sus trucos mentales en Senku para volverlo loco y quedarse con la aldea. _Okay_ , de acuerdo, eso era volarse de más, si cualquiera preguntase él admitiría tener plena confianza al mentalista. ¡Pero! Pero desconociendo sus motivos reales, algo tenía que decir para llenar el vacío en su enunciado.

—Hola Senku —la vocecita de Suika lo hizo enderezarse. —Kohaku me dijo que me buscabas.

—Escucha, detective Suika, esta es una tarea muy secreta y delicada. Súper secreta y confidencial —enfatizó—, ¿crees que puedas con ella?

—Suika lo hará —asintió energéticamente.

Entonces le explicó a la pequeña que debía tener cuidado y andar con sigilo para no perder de vista al sospechoso sin ser detectada.

—No me digas que Gen todavía piensa en traicionarnos —clamó la niña con los ojos vidriosos.

—Para nada —fue rápido en tranquilizarla—, sólo que Gen trama algo y quiero saber qué, antes de que pase.

—Oh —el humor de Suika mejoró de inmediato—, ¿cómo una broma?

—Precisamente.

//**//**//**//

Gen se sentó junto a él en el desayuno, había preparado té para ambos, Senku lo aceptó sin dar las gracias, resumiendo su conversación con Chrome y Kaseki, explicándoles cómo tenía que funcionar un engranaje que utilizarían más delante. El mentalista no trató de entrar a la conversación, esperó a que los tres hicieron una pausa para suspirar, diciéndole a nadie en particular que extrañaba el café.

De haber estado hablando, Senku habría perdido el hilo de la charla —bueno, no realmente, sólo lo añadía para la dramatización de los hechos—, ya que prontamente pudo visualizar a Gen saliendo de la popular cafetería con el logo de sirena verde; iría con ropa de diseñador —no que Senku conociera de eso—, lentes de sol, y saldría gustoso con el café frío en la mano, listo para iniciar su día. La imaginación de Senku fue mucho más allá de eso, inclusive planteando un escenario donde él lo estuviera acompañando. Sintió vergüenza de sí mismo.

—¿Eras un adicto al café, Senku-chan?

—No —negó con la cabeza—, Byakuya no me dejaba tomarlo.

—Me pareces más alguien que abusaba de las bebidas energéticas.

Gen tenía razón. Senku hizo una pausa a los comentarios extra que tenía para sus compañeros de ciencia, haciendo plática sobre sus noches de estudiante, que más se debían a sus proyectos personales. “No es como si hubiera tenido dificultades en clase”.

//**//**//**//

Se excusó de Chrome cuando vio a Suika hacerle señas por la ventana. Le había pedido que diera su resumen antes de irse a dormir, que podía interrumpirlo sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo.

La niña dio su primer reporte: —Después del desayuno fue por nuevas flores para la tienda de Ruri. Después fue con Kohaku, Kinro y Ginro, Kohaku lo usó como ejemplo de cómo librarse de un agarre difícil, aunque el de Gen no lo era... —dijo en un susurro pensativo—. Luego de eso fue a ayudar a Kaseki y pues, es todo, la cena y ya.

Se llevó los dedos pulgar e índice al mentón. Nada raro aún. Agradeció a Suika y continuó su trabajo.

//**//**//**//

Cuando entró a la choza que ambos compartían, el mentalista estaba sacudiendo su tatami.

—Vaya, vaya, hoy vienes por tu cuenta. A una hora decente —comentó burlón.

Él replicó con una risa sarcástica.

—Yo sé que no es sano trasnochar —dijo, pretendiendo que era algo que no hacía todas las noches.

—Ya. Iluso yo pensando que era porque me extrañabas —replicó Gen, batiendo rápidamente sus largas pestañas.

—No puedo extrañarte si siempre estás cerca de mí —repuso.

—Ah, ya veo. Consideraré irme un rato entonces, la distancia aviva el amor del ser querido.

—O aviva el olvido.

Gen sonrió engreído, abrazaba el tatami a su pecho.

—No creo que puedas olvidarme tan fácilmente, Senku-chan.

Fue cuando estaba acostado, a nada de quedarse dormido, cuando razonó que indirectamente pensaba en Gen como un “ser querido”. Se lavó las manos insistiendo que los amigos, por definición, son seres queridos, de hecho. También, en ese frágil momento de la madrugada, las palabras de Gen sobre alejarse se repetían cual disco rayado, a lo que una parte de sí contestaba de la misma manera: “no te vayas, no te vayas, no te vayas”. No tardó más en quedarse dormido.

//**//**//**//

Durante cuatro días, los reportes de Suika no mostraron nada fuera de lo ordinario, siendo tal vez lo más relevante las bromas que Gen les había hecho a Chrome y Magma con preguntas capciosas.

Senku estaba molesto. En ese instante que Gen subía al observatorio para hacerle compañía, le resultó muy complicado no desquitarse directamente con él.

—Senku-chan, ¿crees que podrías enseñarme la constelación de mi signo zodiacal?

La molestia se esfumó cual polvo que lleva el viento, disponiéndose a pasar la noche enumerando las constelaciones visibles en ese cielo tres mil años más nuevo del que ellos conocieron alguna vez.

//**//**//**//

La pregunta le cayó como balde de agua helada. Hizo como que no había escuchado, prosiguiendo a destilar un poco de alcohol que todavía tenían en inventario.

—Senku, ¿me oyes? —Chrome insistió.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Te pregunté de qué hablas con Suika todas las noches.

Más de una semana había pasado, era lógico que Chrome fuera a tener curiosidad al respecto.

—Un trabajo que le pedí hacer —admitió vagamente.

—Oh, dime qué es, podría ayudar también.

—Lo dudo —masculló entre dientes—, es una labor muy delicada.

—¿Delicada por qué?, ¿qué pasa? —Kohaku había decidido que era excelente idea entrar al laboratorio a medio día. Senku sintió que su estrés aumentaba de cero a cien en un segundo.

—Una cosa secreta que le encargó a Suika —informó Chrome.

—Oye, no le des tanta responsabilidad —regañó la rubia.

—No es algo pesado, ella puede hacerlo. Estará bien —añadió, temiendo la mirada severa que le dirigía Kohaku.

—Tranquila, Gorila —Chrome habló despreocupado. “¿A quién crees que le dices gorila?”. —No creo que Gen tramara un plan que incluyera poner en peligro a Suika.

O no deliberadamente, pensó Senku.

—Gen tampoco sabe.

¡Idiota!

¡Imbécil! 

Reprimió el impulso de cubrirse la boca con las manos. Pero debió hacer un gesto que lo delató, pues sus amigos alzaron las cejas incrédulos, no esperando escuchar aquello.

—Eso sí que es interesante —dijo Kohaku.

—Sólo me da más curiosidad —se quejó Chrome, en un pequeño berrinche. —¿Es sobre el imperio de Tsukasa?

—Sí. Ahora cállense que debo concentrarme.

Chrome pareció contento con la respuesta. Lástima que no pasaba lo mismo con la guerrera.

—No estarás sospechando de él, ¿o sí?

—Por supuesto que no —rechinó los dientes—. Por cierto, tienen diez mil millones por ciento prohibido hablar de esto.

Los dos contemporáneos compartieron una mirada incrédula. Senku no supo en ese momento que había cavado su propia tumba.

—Qué sospechoso... —musitó Chrome. —Kohaku, ¿sabes dónde está Suika ahora?

—Salió con Gen a recolectar algunas flores.

—Qué conveniente —se encontró respondiendo por inercia.

¡Que se lo llevara el infierno! Maldijo internamente. ¿Acaso pensaba hablar de más todo el día?

Pobre Senku poco sabía que su cansado subconsciente le suplicaba discutir el tema que llevaba tanto tiempo aplazando. Era una parte de sí que totalmente no escuchaba jamás, mitad debido a la grima, mitad porque esa parte de él tenía la irritante voz de Byakuya.

—¿Por qué es conveniente? —preguntaron al unísono Chrome y Kohaku.

Apretó los labios. No contestó, no queriendo arruinar más las cosas.

Error. Un sudor frío cubrió su cuerpo cuando vio a Kohaku abrir mucho los ojos en un claro gesto de iluminación momentánea.

—La tarea que le asignaste a Suika tiene que ver con Gen, ¿verdad?

Chrome la miró sorprendido.

A Senku le dio calor.

—¡Sí lo es! —Kohaku se respondió sola.

—¿Es cierto, Senku?, ¿qué pasa?

¿Nadie más tenía calor?

—Na-da.

—Estás todo rojo —apuntó su compañero de laboratorio.

—No, tú estás todo rojo.

Salió del laboratorio dando fuertes pisotones. No tenía porqué aguantar ningún interrogatorio por parte de sus supuestos amigos entrometidos. Él hacía mucho por ellos como para recibir ese mal pago. Y era el líder de la aldea, maldita sea.

Por lo visto, Chrome y Kohaku no estaban dispuestos a dejarlo en paz, siguiéndolo de inmediato. Senku apuró el paso en una caminata rápida, dirigiéndose a ningún lugar.

—¡Deténganlo! —gritó Kohaku.

Senku no había reparado en los hermanos hasta que estos le impedían continuar su camino, apuntándole con sus lanzas, se veían claramente confundidos. Alzó los brazos al aire, fastidiado.

—¿No pueden dejarme solo ni cinco minutos? —reclamó.

—Estás muy a la defensiva, Senku —acusó la guerrera.

—Se ve muy incómodo, creo que es mejor dejarlo en paz —murmuró Chrome.

—No —la chica insistió—, debe confiar en nosotros.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Ginro.

—Senku puso a Suika a investigar a Gen —relató Chrome. Maldito doble cara, ¿no estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo hacía apenas un segundo antes?

—¿Eh?, ¿por qué? —Kinro ladeó la cabeza, desorientado.

—Eso es lo que queremos saber —replicó Kohaku.

—Porque me está haciendo algo, ¿de acuerdo? —explotó. —Está usando sus trucos psicológicos para molestarme y no me gusta. ¿Entienden lo inconveniente y poco productivo que es estar trabajando y luego pensar en él? Pues lo dudo mucho. Me pasa todos los días, me pasa todo el tiempo. Estoy harto de eso —admitió con furia. Tenía los puños apretados casi al punto del dolor, le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

Los guardias habían bajado sus armas. Senku respiraba agitadamente, cuatro rostros lo veían estupefactos. Chrome fue el primero en atreverse a romper el pesado silencio que se había asentado.

—Um, Senku... —Chrome dio un paso al frente con nerviosismo. —Si sabes que Gen no está haciéndote nada, ¿verdad?

—Es la única explicación.

—Tiene que ser una broma —Ginro se echó a reír. Senku deseó poder desintegrarlo con la mirada. —Esa es la forma más extraña de decir que estás enamorado —dijo entre carcajadas.

¿Enamorado?

¿Él?

¿De Gen?

Senku fue el siguiente en desternillarse de risa, ignorando que era una risa extraña y forzada. Los espectadores se pusieron un tanto incómodos.

—Buena esa, Ginro —le dio una ligeramente fuerte palmada en el hombro—, pero has estado demasiado tiempo bajo el sol.

—Senku... —Chrome se interrumpió.

—¿En verdad no te habías dado cuenta? —Kohaku sonaba bastante preocupada.

Él sintió que el mundo se le caía a pedazos.

//**//**//**//

Cuando Suika le dio el informe esa noche, él le dijo que la operación de espionaje se daba por terminada, que había recolectado información suficiente.

//**//**//**//

//**//**//**//

//**//**//**//

Que no cunda el pánico. Senku se dio dos palmadas en el rostro para hacerse entrar en razón. No podía dejarse llevar por el miedo ni las habladurías de la gente. Sus amigos, por más buenas personas que fueran, no podían adivinar sus sentimientos, sólo él mismo podía comprender lo que sucedía en su interior.

Pan comido. Sólo tenía que cambiar el enfoque de la investigación.

//**//**//**//

La primera oportunidad de recolectar datos se dio pronto después del incidente con los entrometidos. Gen estaba con él y Chrome en el laboratorio, ayudando a Senku a mezclar algunas sustancias, mientras Chrome trabajaba en lo propio.

—Ahora, añade tres gotas de etanol. Sólo tres.

No pudo más que observar con detenimiento la mirada concentrada de Gen, sus ojos entornados, su pulso estable al verter el líquido en el vaso de precipitado. Tenía unas manos muy estéticas, notó, algunas venas visibles, dedos largos, buen agarre y pulso que podrían envidiar los cirujanos.

Hizo la nota mental de que apreciaba la exactitud con la que el mentalista podía seguir un procedimiento químico. Y nada más. Las manos bonitas —¿bonitas?— eran un extra.

—Listo, Senku-chan.

Senku tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de contestar.

//**//**//**//

El siguiente suceso se daría gracias a las condiciones meteorológicas. Era una de las últimas lluvias veraniegas, Senku había estado trabajando solo en el observatorio. No era de noche aún, ni siquiera se había servido la cena. Igualmente decidió que podía ser peligroso bajar las escaleras en ese clima y a oscuras, lo mejor sería ir a trabajar a otra parte. Como en una caricatura, apenas puso un pie en la tierra, la llovizna se tornó en aguacero, empapándolo por completo.

Contempló, sin moverse, el movimiento de los aldeanos: algunos niños jugueteando, hombres y mujeres apresurados en recoger su ropa limpia o cocina al aire libre. No pudo evitar pensar en las tardes lluviosas cuando salía de clases; grupos de chicas que compartían un enorme paraguas, el desfile improvisado de coloridos chubasqueros, y los olores a café y té en el ambiente.

Él prefería los días soleados y despejados. Así eran ideales para los lanzamientos espaciales. Pero sí podía ver el atractivo de días como aquel. Senku recordó que cuando era un niño, Byakuya pasaba las tardes de lluvia con él, acompañado de un té, leyéndole enciclopedias. Sonrío suavemente. De repente las gotas de lluvia dejaron de caer sobre él, parpadeó para aclarar su vista, encontrándose con unos brillantes ojos grises fijos en él.

—Senku-chan, no puedes quedarte aquí parado. Te vas a resfriar, ¿y luego qué haríamos sin ti?

Gen estaba a su lado, sosteniendo en alto su yukata púrpura a modo de paraguas. Senku le respondió con una sonrisa de lado, insistiendo que un poco de agua nunca había matado a nadie. Caminaron juntos a la choza que compartían, de vez en cuando sus hombros se tocaban. Apenas entraron, Gen le lanzó una manta.

—Sécate pronto —pidió, mientras él hacía lo mismo.

Senku se despojó sin pudor de sus prendas mojadas, secándose el cuerpo, definitivamente se sintió mejor al entrar en su túnica limpia. Gen hizo lo propio, y aunque ambos eran chicos, y aunque ciertamente no era la primera vez que se encontraban en esas condiciones, Senku no le podía quitar la vista de encima. La forma en que Gen desataba con cuidado cada una de sus prendas y las colocaba con cuidado en el suelo, frotando su cuerpo con la suave tela de su manta, entrando con delicadeza en su muda nueva. Era hipnótico.

—¿Quieres té? —repitió las palabras que Byakuya tantas veces le había dicho, desviando la vista por fin, sintiendo sólo un poco de más calor, en especial en su cara. Gen le dijo que sí con una vocecita divertida.

Apuntó para sí mismo lo servicial que podía ser el mentalista. Nada más. La escena de Gen quitándose la ropa la empujó a una parte lejana en su cerebro. No a la Papelera de Reciclaje, no, pero una carpeta muy parecida.

//**//**//**//

Por poco se olvida de registrar lo siguiente, que sucedió en el observatorio. Él, Chrome y Gen habían estado trabajando hasta tarde; bueno, él y Chrome, Gen estaba únicamente como compañía. Habían decidido tomar una pausa por consejo del mentalista, se acomodaron en el suelo para charlar de temas banales. Senku tenía a Chrome de frente a Gen a un costado.

Chrome fue el primero en caer, quedando dormido a media frase. Gen se burló de él —con voz soñolienta—, diciendo que sería gracioso dibujarle cosas obscenas en la cara. Senku lo reprendió, preguntando si alguna vez había hecho una travesura así, a lo que Gen contestó que no tenían pruebas.

Escuchó a Gen hablar sobre las últimas fiestas que recordaba haber asistido, explicando que pasaba las noches bailando con amigos, tomando muchas selfies, diciendo que era una lástima que su Instagram estuviese perdido para siempre. Divertido por su relato, Senku le explicó los materiales y procedimientos necesarios para fabricar una cámara fotográfica, cuando entonces sintió un peso en su hombro.

Miró de reojo a Gen que se había quedado dormido en él. El primer reflejo fue empujarlo, aunque se pudo controlar, siendo más grande la repentina urgencia de tenerlo cerca. Los párpados le pesaban, la brisa que se colaba por la ventana era agradable, y el calor corporal de Gen era reconfortante, además de que olía muy bien.

Esa noche registró todo aquello como un pro. No sabía exactamente de qué, pero lo hizo.

//**//**//**//

Como suele suceder cuando cambia la estación, el clima se comportaba de forma extraña esos días; el otoño se hacía presente en las mañanas, el verano regresaba a jugar por las tardes sólo para en la noche darse cuenta de que su turno se había terminado.

Esa era una jornada matutina ocupada, la mayoría de los habitantes del Reino Científico laboraban arduamente. Senku trabajaba codo a codo con Kaseki, Gen y Chrome unos metros frente a ellos en su propia tarea. Observó a Gen, que miraba por encima del hombro de Chrome, atento a las instrucciones del muchacho; lo miró de arriba a abajo, tenía una postura rígida poco natural, parecía abrazarse a sí mismo, y ¡ah! Movía incesantemente los dedos de los pies.

Senku se excusó con Kaseki, asegurando que no tardaba. Media hora más tarde, asomó la cabeza del laboratorio y llamó al mentalista. Gen le pidió a Chrome que lo esperara antes de proseguir.

—Los vas a necesitar —dijo Senku apenas Gen estuvo cerca suyo. Le extendió el brazo y desvió la vista, como un gesto desinteresado.

De reojo, notó la sonrisa agradecida de Gen, que ni tardo ni perezoso se calzó los zapatos.

—¿Cuánto me van a costar? —preguntó burlón.

Senku rio con malicia.

—Puedes desquitar su valor trabajando extra el día de hoy.

—Me lo imaginaba —Gen dio un falso suspiro, sus ojos brillando de una manera peculiar.

Y hay que aclarar: aquello nada tenía que ver con probar su hipótesis recién replanteada, no recolectó información ni pensó de más. A veces sólo era una buena persona y ya. Es más, ni eso, a veces se preocupaba por las condiciones de su mano de obra y ya.

//**//**//**//

Decidió ser parte del equipo recolector de frutos, semillas y hierbas, por lo que terminó saliendo de excursión con Gen, Suika, Chrome y Magma. Ginro había querido acompañarlos, pero Kohaku lo obligó a permanecer en el entrenamiento.

Suika iba con Gen, guiando el paso, seguidos por Senku y Chrome, con Magma andando al fondo. En el camino encontraron varios shiitake, que la detective con máscara de sandía se divirtió cortando; La niña casi arranca un “hongo de la risa”, pero el mentalista le apartó la mano de inmediato, explicándole que no eran buenos para la salud.

Arribaron a una sección de bosque que parecía cultivo de peras y mandarinas. “Parecía” porque aunque los árboles estaban relativamente cerca de sí, era necesario separarse para ganar terreno. Senku y Chrome se fueron por un lado, Gen, Suika y Magma por el otro. A veces podía oír la risa del mentalista a la distancia, preguntándose qué podría ser tan gracioso.

Volvieron a reunirse unas dos horas después, cada uno de los muchachos cargando en su espalda cestas repletas de frutos, los shiitake y demás especias iban en macutos que Chrome se ofreció a transportar. La formación de ida se mantuvo en el regreso, excepto porque ahora Magma iba al otro lado de Gen, conversando. Senku ladeó la cabeza ante el extraño espectáculo frente a él, Gen, Suika y Magma parecían una especie de familia. Sintió ñáñaras, tanta repulsión que casi le dan ganas de vomitar.

Una cuestión apareció de pronto. Él estaba investigando si tenía sentimientos románticos por Gen, pero jamás dio un segundo pensamiento a si Gen pudiera gustar de él. No sabía si al mentalista sólo le iban las mujeres, o en caso de no ser heterosexual, quizás simplemente él no era su tipo. Los dos tenían complexiones y estaturas similares, ¿que tal si Gen prefería los tipos altos y musculosos como Magma o Tsukasa?

Chrome le dio un golpe en el hombro, tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

—No te preocupes, Senku —dijo, en el susurro más alto que Senku había escuchado jamás—, él no es rival para ti.

Perfectamente sintió la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas. En verdad que no debió darle el beneficio de la duda a Chrome al creerlo más sutil que Taiju. No que alguna vez imaginó que tendría que preocuparse por eso. Magma dijo algo y Gen rio, esta vez lo escuchó fuerte y claro. Se trataba de una falla pulmonar, autodiagnosticó, porque sintió que el aire se le escapaba del cuerpo.

—Como tú digas, Magma-chan.

Una vez de vuelta en la aldea, el trabajo de almacenamiento y guardado de los frutos fue realizado por otros miembros del Reino Científico. Tanto científico como mentalista tenían condiciones físicas muy similares, por lo que fueron quienes más cansados terminaron.

—Ni pienses que me levantaré temprano mañana —comentó Gen, estaba a su lado estirando el cuerpo; primero alzó ambas manos hacia arriba tanto como pudo, después las llevó al frente.

—Deberías pedirle a Magma que te cubra, con eso de que ahora son tan amigos —vaya, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar antes de soltar eso.

—Sólo trato de llevarme bien con todos —Gen replicó.

—¿Con el sujeto que intentó matarte?

—Especialmente con quien trató de matarme. Ya sabes, para que no lo haga otra vez. Y lo más importante —Gen le dio una sonrisa juguetona que Senku reconocía muy bien—, necesitaré a alguien fuerte de mi lado para cuando planee un golpe de Estado.

Así de pronto como el desagradable sentimiento desconocido se había asentado en su pecho, así de pronto se esfumó. Lo invadió el alivio.

Senku le dio una media sonrisa.

—Debí suponerlo, traicionaste a Tsukasa, no veo porqué sería diferente conmigo.

Ambos rieron de forma ligeramente macabra.

Ese día tampoco hizo anotaciones.

//**//**//**//

—Esto es técnicamente una pijamada, pienso yo.

—No. Sólo eres tú interrumpiendo nuestro trabajo —declaró Senku.

—¿Qué es una pijamada? —quiso saber Chrome.

—Las pijamadas son cuando un grupo de amigos se quedan a dormir en la casa de alguno de ellos. Lo normal es pasar la noche comiendo golosinas, viendo películas, jugando videojuegos, todo eso mientras se cuentan chismes —Gen explicó.

Senku rodó los ojos, como si Chrome pudiera entender los conceptos de películas o videojuegos.

—Eso es más bien para niños pequeños —indicó.

—Te equivocas, yo fui a un par de pijamadas en mi época de preparatoria, y déjame decirte que entre más creces el chisme se pone mejor.

—¿Por qué?, ¿de qué se habla en las pijamadas? —ojalá Chrome no estuviera tan interesado en las costumbres de la era moderna.

—De todo un poco, pero el tema principal siempre son cosas del corazón —Gen explicó con voz dulce. Senku volvió a girar los ojos.

—Nosotros pasamos la noche trabajando, hablando, y luego dormimos en el mismo lugar —recapituló Chrome—. No soy experto, pero suena a pijamada.

—Chrome, no lo alientes. Mentalista, estamos ocupados.

—Empecemos contigo, Chrome —Gen lo ignoró—, ¿a qué edad diste tu primer beso?

—No puede ser —farfulló Senku, rascando su oído con el dedo meñique.

Chrome se puso como un tomate. Entre tartamudeos expresó que aún no lo había tenido. De mala gana y por presión social, Senku terminó contestando lo mismo.

—No me sorprende de ustedes —suspiró Gen—, son demasiado puros y castos para esto. En fin, el mío fue cuando tenía quince años.

—Asumo que tú no lo eres —Senku alzó una ceja.

—¿Puro y casto? Ya no —se encogió de hombros.

Senku sintió curiosidad de ahondar sobre ese tema de la vida del mentalista, le había llegado un inexplicable deseo de conocer una parte de su pasado con otras personas, mas fue interrumpido por Chrome antes de siquiera poder hablar nuevamente.

—Gen, una pregunta. Tengo un amigo que está enamorado de alguien, pero no lo quiere admitir. Me parece que es porque le da miedo confesarse y ser rechazado. ¿Cómo lo puedo ayudar?

Su curiosidad —científica— hacia el pasado de Gen se transformó en ira hacia Chrome. Iba a estrangularlo, no necesitaba fuerza sobrehumana para alcanzar su objetivo, inclusive podía ahorcarlo con su cinturón. Gen se echó a reír, por un instante el mundo de Senku se vino abajo, asustado de ser descubierto en una situación en la que él no estaba de acuerdo todavía.

—Totalmente estás hablando de Ruri y tú, ¿no es así? —preguntó divertido. Chrome empezó a sudar de todos lados. —A mi parecer harían una linda pareja.

—¿Tú crees? Digo, ¡esto no es sobre mí! —gritó apenado. Meditó un momento, habló con voz entrecortada cuando formuló su siguiente pregunta: —¿Cómo sabes cuando alguien corresponde lo que sientes?

Para ese momento ya nadie estaba trabajando, se habían sentado en el suelo, cubriéndose con las mantas que guardaban por si acaso en el laboratorio.

—Imagino que preguntas en dado caso que no se haya hablado explícitamente. Es más difícil reconocer las señales cuando tú eres el interesado.

—¿Por qué?

—Por estar tan embobado con la persona, por supuesto. Las señales de que alguien te corresponde pueden ser claras: la forma en cómo te ven, cómo te hablan, cómo se comportan cuando están cerca tuyo, los detalles que tienen contigo, en fin, un montón de pistas.

—Eso suena a un tipo de persona muy expresiva —Chrome negó con la cabeza—, no funcionaría si la persona que te gusta es tímida. O... misteriosa —añadió en un hilo de voz.

—Te equivocas —insistió Gen—, las señales del enamoramiento siempre son las mismas. Claro, quizás la reacción de una persona extrovertida sea, por ejemplo, hacerte una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños; y la reacción de alguien tímido sea, también por ejemplo, que te ofrezcan una taza de té y que te lo preparen a tu gusto sin tú decirles cómo lo quieres.

Fue entonces que Gen lo miró a él. Los ojos de Senku se abrieron como platos. 

Oh.

Calcular su fecha de nacimiento, regalarle un observatorio con ayuda de todos sus amigos. El reciente día de la lluvia donde él mismo le ofreció una bebida al mentalista y se la preparó de la forma en que él recordaba ver hacer a Gen cada tarde.

—Por supuesto —Gen prosiguió—, la forma más sencilla siempre será hablarlo de frente.

Chrome siguió hablando con Gen un buen rato antes de que por fin se quedaran dormidos. Senku, por su parte, sólo pensaba que era hora de terminar con el experimento de una vez por todas.

//**//**//**//

Hasta ahora, Senku había analizado las relaciones de Gen con los otros miembros de la aldea, había estudiado sus propias reacciones estando cerca de él. Pero no había hilado nada de eso. No había compilado sus resultados todavía.

Todo comenzó una tarde normal de trabajo en el laboratorio, Senku estaba en silencio, repasando mentalmente la fórmula del compuesto químico que trataba de recrear, cuando se acordó de Gen.

Así sencillamente, de la nada. Se acordó del mentalista y no pudo parar, rememoró las conversaciones que habían tenido el día anterior, interrumpidas por el ritmo de trabajo que él mismo insistía en seguir, y se encontró deseando tener más oportunidades de hablar con el mentalista; no de pendientes ni problemas de la aldea, sólo platicar con él.

No le tomó mucha importancia cuando sucedió por primera vez, sólo hasta que su concentración se perdía de forma frecuente, varias veces al día, hasta que comenzó a desvelarse pensando en él, queriendo su cercanía a pesar de que dormía plácidamente a unos metros de sí.

Nadie lo podía culpar. Gen había estado ahí para él, ayudando, siguiéndole la corriente cuando era necesario, entendiendo su tren de pensamiento, regalándole un observatorio. Gruñó con fastidio, ¿quién hace eso?, ¿quién calcula la edad de alguien a quien no conoce y después le regala un observatorio? Obviamente, como mínimo, lo iba a conmover.

Era mentira que no conocía lo que le estaba pasando. O más bien era que jamás pensó que le podría suceder a él, jamás pensó cómo se iba a sentir. Si era honesto, era una sensación horrible.

Se preguntó porqué a Taiju le sentaba tan bien ese sentimiento; cuando de Yuzuriha se trataba, su mejor amigo se volvía más caballeroso, gallardo y enérgico. Senku, por otro lado... le oprimía el pecho, se distraía con facilidad, tenía envidia injustificada al ver a Gen convivir con otras personas. No tenía sentido. No sabía porqué se habían escrito tantas canciones, libros y películas en honor a un sentimiento así.

Byakuya le había dicho que algún día se iba a interesar en alguien especial, que iba a querer estar con esa persona, hacer cosas por ellos. Escondió el rostro entre sus manos. Era vergonzoso. Un científico como él, vencido ante sus impulsos ilógicos.

—¿Senku-chan?

Gen asomó la cabeza en el observatorio. Senku, que había estado sentado en el piso, casi da un brinco del susto. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo estoy un poco cansado.

—¿Hasta para cenar?

Gen le puso frente a él un plato con comida. Senku agradeció, pero sólo picoteó la cena. El mentalista tomó asiento junto a él, no dijo nada.

Entre ellos no había silencios incómodos, pero Gen quizás estaba un tanto agitado, pues movía los pies y tarareaba distraído una canción. Senku contempló las estrellas, escuchando la melodía. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y le dolía el pecho.

—¿Es de Lillian? —preguntó después de un rato.

—No, la canción es “ _La vie en rose_ ” de Édith Piaf.

—¿Hablas francés?

—Casi nada, creo que ni estoy capacitado para cantar esa canción apropiadamente. La canción habla de una mujer enamorada que siente tanta alegría de estar cerca de su amado hombre que se borran sus penas, y hasta ve la vida color rosa.

—Parece bastante cursi —Senku sonrió sarcástico.

El mentalista insistió que no podía quedarse sin cenar, a lo que Senku aceptó de mala gana, comiendo despacio mientras Gen continuaba con su melodía. Le hubiera gustado más que sólo oírlo tararear, tenía una voz bonita.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si Gen había elegido esa canción concienzudamente para darle algún tipo de mensaje, o si nada más se había acordado por casualidad. Se sintió sonrosar, no, no, no era tan iluso para creer algo así.

Gen le dedicó un “Nada te costaba” cuando hubo terminado de cenar. Senku no respondió.

Quería correr al mentalista, exigirle que lo dejara solo. Pero no podía hacerlo, no cuando sabía que Gen trataba de animarlo, peor todavía, no podía hacerlo por lo tanto que disfrutaba de su compañía. Pensó en Byakuya, deseando que el viejo estuviera ahí para que le diera un consejo, su padre siempre fue un hombre vergonzoso y ridículo, el tema le venía como anillo al dedo.

—Puedo ver los engranajes de tu cerebro atascados. Sé que eres un hombre de ciencia, Senku-chan, pero te aseguro que esto no es tan complicado como crees.

—Pero sí lo es. Cuando alguien está... _así_ , el cuerpo segrega oxitocina, lo que hace que el cerebro libere dopamina, serotonina, y demás transistores.

Gen rio.

—Tú te ves bastante miserable.

—La parte química la entiendo, la entiendo perfecto. Pero la parte... —“¿Humana?” Ayudó Gen—, sí, la parte humana no me queda clara.

—No necesitas apresurarte. Lo más sano siempre será comprendernos a nosotros mismos primero, o lo más posible, y si la otra persona lo entiende, fortalecen su vínculo.

—Suenas como psicólogo.

—De eso trataba de graduarme.

Nuevamente, Senku alzó la mirada hacia el firmamento. Poco después, sintió que Gen se recargaba en su hombro, la diferencia de esa con la última vez era que ahora ambos estaban conscientes y despiertos. Sabía que se había puesto colorado, así que mantuvo la vista en las estrellas.

—Todo estará bien, Senku-chan —dijo Gen en un tono alegre y optimista—, eventualmente encontrarás a alguien que te ame, y serás feliz como Magma-chan y yo.

—¿¡Qué!?

Senku se giró tan rápido que provocó que Gen cayera al piso, éste riendo a carcajadas.

—Oh, debiste ver tu cara —se burlaba Gen entre suspiros. —Perdón, Senku-chan, pero fue muy gracioso.

Con el mini-infarto de lado, Senku se encontró a sí mismo riendo con el mentalista. En un arrebato de energía y valentía que no supo de dónde salió, se abalanzó sobre Gen, sosteniéndolo de las muñecas con sus manos, que mantuvo una a cada lado de su cabeza.

—Eres el mentalista más torpe que he tenido la desgracia de conocer —dijo sin malicia.

Gen sonrió.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

El sentido común no tardó en volver, y oh mira la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba. La luna llena estaba en un ángulo ideal para iluminar las facciones de Gen sin que Senku pudiera cubrirlas por completo con su sombra, sus ojos grises parecían plateados. Lo más lógico, razonó, sería besarlo. Lástima por su nula experiencia romántica, cuyos únicos ejemplos eran algunas malas películas y series de adolescentes con apariencia de adultos.

—No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras —informó Gen con gentileza.

Pero sí quería. En verdad quería.

Bajó un poco su cuerpo, ladeando torpemente la cabeza. No cerró los ojos hasta que no estuvo en verdad muy cerca del mentalista.

Fue más bien un sencillo contacto de labios en vez de un beso, e igualmente sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer por entero su cuerpo. A los tres segundos se trató de alejar, pensando repentinamente que no había tenido el mejor actuar. Gen se alzó un poco, lo suficiente como para juntar sus labios de nueva cuenta.

Esta vez el beso sí fue real.

Senku se dejó guiar no-verbalmente por Gen, disfrutando de la textura suave de sus labios, el sabor dulzón de su boca, atesorando los suspiros que lo oía dejar escapar.

Gen se zafó de su agarre, sólo para poder abrazarlo del cuello, atrayéndolo aún más cerca de sí. En el exterior soplaba una fría brisa otoñal que agitaba las copas de los árboles, dentro del observatorio, Senku podía jurar que estaban en pleno verano.

Senku sentía los dedos de Gen apretando su ropa con desesperación, así como se abría de piernas para que Senku se acomodara mejor sobre él. Se dejó llevar.

Internamente se disculpó con la mujer francesa de la canción cursi, ella había acertado al decir que el contacto con alguien querido borraba las penas.

//**//**//**//

A la mañana siguiente despertó gracias a la luz del sol colándose por la ventana del telescopio. La noche anterior sólo se habían cubierto por una manta, y a pesar de eso estaba a una muy agradable temperatura corporal.

Parpadeó hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz. Sus sentidos despertando poco a poco. Gen lo abrazaba por la espalda, tenía el rostro hundido en el cuello de Senku, por lo pesado de su respiración, estaba lejos de despertar. 

De nueva cuenta cerró los ojos, rememorando los sucesos de horas atrás, los besos, y las caricias algo más subidas de tono que intentaron por la candidez del momento. Si alguien le hubiese dicho, tres mil setecientos años atrás, que iba a despertar un día junto a un compañero, no le hubiera creído. Sin embargo ahí estaba.

El dichoso experimento había sido un desastre desde el inicio, su investigación no fue más que una excusa para ocultar su creciente interés por el mentalista. Al final todo resultó bien, que era lo más importante.

—Estoy muy cansado —vino un ronco murmullo detrás de él.

Senku sonrió, se giró para poder ver el rostro soñoliento de Gen, que aprovechó para cambiar la posición y ahora él recostarse en el pecho del científico.

—Sólo cinco minutos más —respondió Senku.

Gen soltó un hondo suspiro, se rehusaba a abrir los ojos.

—¿Cómo sabré cuando hayan pasado?

—Yo los contaré por ti.

Gen murmuró algo que ya no se entendió, Senku apretó su abrazo. Tal y como estaba acostumbrado, contó los segundos transcurridos.

Al final se apiadó de él y lo dejó dormir una hora más.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> La comedia es una de mis cosas favoritas de leer, y cuando era más joven me salía mejor al escribir. Ahora esto si bien no es comedia, no está en el mismo ambiente que mis dos historias anteriores.


End file.
